Legend of Zelda The Return of The King
by HentaiFictionWorld
Summary: This Story Takes Place In-Between Legend of Zelda Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks please enjoy and note that I only have two chapters done thus far :)
1. Chapter 1

this is the start of my fan fic it takes place in-between Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks hope you like it :)

Chapter 1: Ganondorf's Body

Narrator: after getting news of a giant rock with a sword sticking out of it washing up on the shores of New Hyrule, Princess Zelda and Link decide they better take a look just to be safe

Princess Zelda: *examines the stone* its him Ganondorf!

Link: I thought he was stuck at the bottom of the sea?

Princess Zelda: apparently not, come on lets put him somewhere safe where no one can find him, if he gets free...

Link: *puts a hand on her shoulder* Don't Worry I kicked his ass once I'll kick it again if he gets free, that is if he's even still alive

Princess Zelda: *nods* now lets get some people to help us move him

Link: Right!

a few hours later...

Link: *wipes the sweat off his forehead*

Princess Zelda: *walks up to Link* got him all locked up?

Link: sure did *holds out the Keys* you want me to hold onto the keys?

Princess Zelda: yeah as head of my Guard its your duty remember?

Link: ok *pockets the Keys*

Princess Zelda: *yawns* well im going to bed goodnight Link

Link: goodnight Princess

later that night when everyone is sleeping...

?: *quietly sneaks in Links bedroom Window and sees Link sleeping and snoring loudly and drops his voice to a whisper* where is it? ah! *spots Links armor on a chair* perfect! *walks over to it and the floorboard squeaks*

Link: *wakes up with a grunt* WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!

?: *turns around* My Name is Gurimo and soon me and Lord Ganondorf will Rule New Hyrule HAHAHAHA *snatches the keys from Links Armor*

Link: we'll see about that *grabs his sword*

Gurimo: very amusing you wish to fight with me? *holds up his hand causing his black cloak to slip off his head revealing a tall thin head with Red hair, black eyes and a red beard*

Link: *runs at Gurimo* I won't let you free him! *swings his sword at him*

Gurimo: too bad *dodges Links attack and lifts his hand and sends Link flying back with an energy ball*

Link: that attack!

Gurimo: *sneers* bye *jumps out the window*

Link: NO!

Princess Zelda: *enters the room with soldiers* I heard all the commotion Link what happened?

Link: *slams his fist on the window sill* the Keys to where we hid Ganondorf got stolen

Princess Zelda: NO! *wide eyed*

Link: Gurimo you will pay for this *clenches his hand so tightly blood pours from his hand*

Princess Zelda: Gurimo? I think I heard that name before but where...

Link: *angry look on his face* you two! *points at the soldiers* send out soliders to look for this Gurimo he has a tall slim head, red hair, red beard and his eyes are black

Soldiers: Yes Sir! *they leave*

Princess Zelda: hope they find him before its too late...

Link: *takes a deep breath* I'm going to help with the search you stay here in the castle the guards will protect you

Princess Zelda: *nods* be careful

Link: *winks* you know me

Princess Zelda: that's what im afraid of

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ganondorf Revived!?

Link: *looking around town* damn where'd that fool get to?

Solider: *runs up to Link* Hey Captain I just got word of a suspicious guy heading towards the Castle Hurry!

Link: *nods and runs for the castle*

meanwhile at the Castle...

Princess Zelda: *looking out a window* I hope Link catches Gurimo

Guard: he will the Captain has yet to fail us! *holds up a fist*

Princess Zelda: * turns around and smiles* your right

Gurimo: he has now *grabs Zelda from behind*

Princess Zelda: *kicking and squirming* let me go!

Gurimo: of course but on one condition!

Princess Zelda: *stops moving* condition?

Gurimo: yes, wheres Ganondorf's body?

Princess Zelda: NEVER ill never tell you!

Gurimo: very well *looks at the guard* you! *points at him* if you want to see your princess live tell me where they hid Ganondorf's body! *grabs her throat*

Princess Zelda: *gasping* d-don't tell him nothing!

Guard: *sweating* I'm sorry princess I promised the captain I'd protect you!, we hid the body in the courtyard, now please let her go!

Gurimo: smart man *drops Zelda and backs out the window*

Princess Zelda: *gasping for air* s-scumbag

Guard: Are you alright Princess? *offers her a hand*

Princess Zelda: I'll be ok *takes the hand* where's Link we have to warn him!

Guard: *pulls the Princess to her feet* not sure but I agree lets go!

meanwhile just outside the castle...

Link: hope everything's ok *enters the castle*

Princess Zelda: *runs up to Link* there you are I got some bad news

Link: *sighs* lets hear it

Princess Zelda: Gurimo knows where we hid Ganondorf he forced it out of a guard after taking me hostage!

Link: DAMN IT! *clenches his fists* we have to head him off princess *grabs her hand and runs for the courtyard*

Gurimo: *unlocks the gates to the courtyard* finally!

Link: *runs up behind Gurimo* STOP!

Gurimo: *turns his head* ah if it isn't the great hero!, too late I'm afraid *jumps up on to the rock right in front of the sword* heh heh heh *grabs the hilt*

Link: DON'T DO IT!

Gurimo: *pulls the sword* its stuck rather well, oh well guess I got no choice *focuses his power to his arm and pulls hard freeing the sword from the stone*

Link/Zelda: NO!

Gurimo: YES! *leaps off the stone as it starts melting away*

Link: you idiot! *pulls his sword out and runs toward Gurimo*

Gurimo: *holds up his hand and blasts Link away with the same attack as before*

Ganondorf: w-where am I *looks around and sees Link and Zelda* ah I see

Gurimo: Lord Ganondorf! *runs up to him and kneels before him* I revived you, the place you now stand is New Hyrule!

Ganondorf: New Hyrule huh? and who are you?

Gurimo: My name is Gurimo I'm your son!

Link/Zelda: *shocked look on there faces* SON!

Ganondorf: Son?

Gurimo: that's right my mother died giving birth to me I only dreamed of the day I'd meet the father I never knew!, and that together we'd rule over New Hyrule as Father and Son!

Ganondorf: heh *looks at Gurimo* stand up boy and let me take a good look at you

Gurimo: *stands up* yes father

Link: *picks up the Master Sword Gurimo dropped* time to end this once and for all! *runs toward Ganondorf*

Ganondorf: heh heh heh *knocks Link away with ease* that sword is useless on me the temples which gave it it's power to repel evil are all but destroyed

Link: *stands up* meaning?

Ganondorf: meaning that the Master Sword will no longer be able to shine with the power to repel evil! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Gurimo: *looks at Link and sneers* how do you think I was able to touch it without getting harmed fool!

Link: *furious look* you won't win *starts to run toward them*

Princess Zelda: LINK *grabs his arm* I think we should retreat for now and come up with a good battle plan

Link: alright but if what they say is true this sword is indeed useless...

Ganondorf: the Time for My Revenge is NOW! *laughs* and there's no one who can stop me now the master sword is totally useless! *laughs some more*

Gurimo: All Hail Lord Ganondorf the true Ruler of New Hyrule!

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Trials of the Master Sword

Chapter 3: The Trials of The Master Sword!

Narrator: after fleeing the courtyard with Princess Zelda, the two of them hid at Kakariko Village hoping to find a clue as to how to revive the Master Sword...

Link: there has to be a way *pouring through book after book*

Zelda: i heard there was a powerful sage in town maybe he can help?

Link: well its worth a shot im not finding anything in these books *throws down a book roughly*

Meanwhile at Hyrule Castle...

Ganondorf: once again Hyrule Castle is under my control *laughs and sits on the throne*

Gurimo: *kneels at Ganondorfs feet* Father what should we do about those fools Link and Zelda?

Ganondorf: why bother without the Master Sword they can't touch us

Gurimo: but what if they find a way?

Ganondorf: I'm not worried in the least *looks at Gurimo* im curious my boy just who is your mother?

Gurimo: I don't know her name but i do have a photo the orphange gave me *stands up and pulls out a photo and hands it to Ganondorf*

Ganondorf: *looks at the photo and sees a beautiful woman carring a Jar on her head* oh yes i remember now

meanwhile in Kakariko Link and Zelda meet the Sage...

Sage: greetings *bows* I am Sahasrahla

Link/Zelda: *bows*

Sahasrahla: what would you ask of me?

Link: *holds out the Master Sword* do you know how i can restore the power to repel evil to the Master Sword?

Sahasrahla: *points at his house* come inside i do not wish to be overheard

Link/Zelda: *nods and follows him into his house*

Sahasrahla: *goes to his bookshelf and pulls out a book* the only way you can restore its power is by going through the Trial of the Master Sword!

Zelda: The Trial of the Master Sword?

Sahasrahla: *nods* that's right and theres 3 trials each more dangerous then the last hope your prepared

Link: I'm not afraid just tell me what to do!

Sahasrahla: *opens the book* after i recite this spell the portal to the first trial will open up the first trial tests your courage once you get to the end of the trial your find a pedestal place the Master Sword into it and you'll be transported back here

Link: *nods* lets do it!

Narrator: Just what do these Trials have in store for Link?, and can he pass them in time to stop Ganondorf and Gurimo keeping reading to find out!


End file.
